


Oopsie

by Derek_the_Dalek



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dark Batman, Dark Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where you been Batsy? I missed ya.” </p><p>xoxoxox</p><p>The Joker isn't happy that Batman's been away the past few weeks. He's glad he's back now though.</p><p>xoxoxox</p><p>“Come along dear, we’ve got a bat to kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsie

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence only because I recently watched the Dark Knight for the first time since it came out . Why I waited so long to rewatch it, I don't know. Enjoy!

****

 

It had been a nice day, for Gotham. It hadn’t rained at all and the sun had made a valiant effort to break through the clouds. It had failed to do so, but the streets and alleyways had been marginally brighter. The night, in contrast, was completely cloud free. The stars attempted to shine, even with the glowing city beneath the inky sky, and the air was crisp, cool.

 

Batman found the Joker sitting on the ledge of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, legs dangling over the side.

 

The Joker heard his approach and turned, smiling. He had been curious; the bat hadn’t been showing his face around town, though it had been obvious that he was still around. Petty crimes had been stopped, but with anything larger than a mugging the masked man had been suspiciously and noticeably absent. The Bat light thing had been on almost constantly as more and more criminals crawled out from the underbelly of the city, brave now with the absence of the vigilante.

 

The Joker was man enough to admit that had he missed the fighting and the banter he had come to associate with the bat. He had held up three banks, crashed some politician’s party and robbed a jewellery store of all of its contents just to try and tease the bat out of hiding, all with no luck. In a last ditch attempt, he had set fire to the building across the street from where he sat now. 

 

“Batman! Long time, _noooo_ see,” the Joker stood, walking towards the bat, his face half illuminated by the flames, scars thrown into a grotesque light.

 

“Joker.” Batman sounded weird. The Jokers smile dropped a fraction.

 

“Where you been Batsy? I missed ya.” Batman didn’t answer, but stalked past the clown and flopped down, sitting on the ledge the Joker had just vacated. The Jokers cheeks smiled even when the rest of him frowned and he approached cautiously, his bruised ribs a black and blue reminder of what happened that last time he had run into the caped crusader. He crouched beside the bat, looking into the cowl that covered the man’s face.

 

“Batsy? You alright? You haven’t hit your head recently have you?” Batman remained silent, staring into the flames. Below them, an army of firemen worked to extinguish the fire and the police tried to keep curious civilians away. The building they were on was high enough that no one would be able to see them from the ground, one of the reasons the Joker had chosen it to wait for the bat.

 

Batman reached for the Joker and pulled him out of his crouch, not letting him go until the clown was sitting beside him. The Joker opened his mouth to say something but Batman shook his head and shushed him. They sat in silent for a while, long enough for the majority of the flames to be put out. The Joker knew that most of the police were busy on the other side of town; his henchmen were throwing a party of their own for a distraction. He knew he had time to talk and to fight with Batman, only Batman didn’t seem to want to do either of these things.  

 

They sat in the partial darkness, silence only broken by the crackling flames, the rush of water from the hoses and sirens across town. They sat, with neither of them speaking, the Joker sometimes laughing in the back of his throat. And, just as the Joker thought he couldn’t take anymore silence, Batman sighed.

 

“Batman is done, Joker.” The Joker jerked his head around to look at the man in black who continued looking at the dwindling fire.

 

“What do you mean? You can’t be done, I'm not done, Batman, it’s no fun without you.” The Joker grabbed the black cape in an effort to get the bat to look at him. Batman turned his eyes slowly toward the Joker, who promptly released the cape and glared back.

 

“I'm not done idiot, _Batman_ is.” “What? I don’t-” Batman growled and stood, moving away from the ledge and the clown. He paced back and forth, cape swishing behind him. His mouth opened and closed multiple times before he sighed and turned to face the still sitting clown.

 

"Do you know that feeling when you've been wearing socks all day and then you crawl into bed and your feet feel really weird for a second? That's how I feel, in my head."

 

"Your head feels like socks?" Batman huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve always been wrong, somehow. I’ve tried to ignore it, make it go away, but it never left, always lingered at the edges of my mind, whispering to me in my dreams. It dulled somewhat, when I became Batman, all my rage came out through my fists and the wrongness lessened. Or maybe it grew and I just didn’t notice. It was never fully gone. But it was bearable, most nights I was too exhausted to dream and the whispers stopped. I thought, maybe fighting criminals is what the wrongness wanted, you know? I was cleaning up the city, making it a better place. I was doing fine, better than I ever had before. And then…” The Joker stood up and slowly walked toward the vigilante. He reached out, hesitating minutely before placing a hand on the bats shoulder.

 

“And then what Batsy?” he spoke softly, painfully curious as to what had made the man want to hang up his frankly marvellous cape.

 

“And then…you came along.” He turned to look at the clown, blue eyes meeting acid green. “You were so fresh, so new, and the wrongness screamed and for once I listened. It told me what I already knew, that the wrongness was actually right and I had been living a lie my entire life. I didn’t know what to do, so I ran. I knew that Batman himself couldn’t be seen hanging around the Joker but I needed to get to know you, so I fought you, so _happy_ you proved to be everything I ever wanted, ever _needed_. You’re the Crown King of Chaos and I am so in love with you that Batman needs to die. Batman and the Joker can’t be together but we can, because I’ve smothered any part of me that was Batman. I love you so much, and I’ve seen how you look at me and I don’t ever want to be without you because I would probably burn the city down.”

 

Not-Batman took a few steps away from the stunned Joker and fiddled with something under his chin. His ever present black cowl came off with a hiss and he threw it to the Joker. His disarrayed hair was as dark as the night but his eyes were bright. There was no mistaking who he was. His face was plastered on countless billboards all across the city after all.

 

“You, billionaire Bruce Wayne are…in love with me??”

 

“So, so much.”           

 

“And you want to kill Batman, who is you but not?”

 

“Essentially, yes.”

 

“So we can be together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The Joker walked up to Bruce and pulled him into a ferocious kiss, throwing his arms around the no longer masked vigilante. Bruce kissed him back just as viciously, the “wrongness” in his head silent for the first time ever. They pulled back, Bruce having the ghost imprint of a red smile across his lips. The Joker grinned maliciously, eyes gleaming as they took in the madness that filled his beloved’s eyes.

 

“Come along dear, we’ve got a bat to kill.”

 

His laughter filled the night air, and for the first time ever a deep throaty chuckle accompanied it.

 

 

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

 

 

Police Commissioner Gordon rubbed his face, looking at the mess that was the roof. The Bat signal’s lightbulb had been painted red, casting a blood coloured shine into the night. There was what looked to be thousands of joker cards lying strewn across the ground along with a decapitated body in Batman’s armour. Batman’s cowl sat, stuffed with a store mannequins head, in the middle of all the cards. But perhaps most terrifying of all was the Jokers smile, painted onto the mannequin’s face along with another playing card pinned through the forehead of the cowl with a nail, this card with a message, one that simply read:

 

 

_Oopsie_

_-J_

_xoxo_

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on this, haven't decided yet.


End file.
